


you're a good boy

by lavenderlotion



Series: Keenker Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming In Pants, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I didnotthink that would get me off like that,” Harley told him.“Well since it did, you think you could make me come now?” Peter asked with a raised brow, and his heart began to race when Harley’s grin turnedfilthy.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Keenker Kinktober 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504889
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	you're a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> 7\. **Praise-kink** | Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs | Incest

“God, you’re so hot,” Peter mumbled under his breath, ghosting kisses along Harley’s jaw as he straddled his hips. The bed was firm under Peter’s knees as he ground their hips together, moaning quietly when the hard line of Harley’s dick pressed perfectly against his centre. “God, baby, you feel so good.”

Harley’s heart skipped before it kicked up even faster than before. Peter continued to trail wet kisses down Harley’s neck, nipping at this skin as he went. “You’re so amazing, baby,” Peter said quietly, grinning widely when Harley groaned loudly. Interesting, and exactly the reaction Peter was aiming for. 

Peter kept kissing down Harley’s neck until he could suck a mark into his collarbones. Harley was always so skinny, constantly forgetting to eat or skipping meals so he wouldn't have to leave the workshop. Sometimes it worried Peter, the lack of care Harley seemed to have when it came to his own health, but he hadn’t figured out a way to bring it up yet. 

Because of that, his collarbones stuck out starkly, and Peter moulded his mouth over the bone and began sucking on the skin, pulling it into his mouth to draw up a bruise. 

“You’re so amazing,” Peter breathed wetly against the mark he’d just pulled up, licking a broad strip of skin across Harley’s chest before bringing up a matching mark on his other collarbone. His skin was salty with sweat; they’d just finished a workout together before taking things to Harley’s room at the compound, spending the long days of summer doing whatever they wanted whenever they wanted to do it. 

Harley responded to Peter’s words just like he expected. He made another noise in the back of his throat and rolled his hips up, dragging the hard line of his erection over Peter’s clit and making him groan. “Jesus Christ, Harls, that’s so good,  _ you’re so good,” _ Peter murmured warmly, rolling his hips down and shifting his hips until Harley was pressing right up against him, nudging his folds and making space for himself as Peter rode the length of his cock, groaning when Harley grabbed his hips. 

“You’re making me feel so good, baby,” Peter told him, flicking his tongue over Harley’s nipple before closing his mouth over the hard bud and gently biting down before working it with his teeth. He closed his closed around the areola and sucked, working up a bruise as Harley rocked up into him. Harley sucked in a sharp breath when Peter scrapped his nail down the nipple he’d already decorated with a purple bruise, dragging his tongue across the one in his mouth before worrying the bruise he was making with his teeth.

“You’re such a good boy,” the words slipped out before Peter had a chance to think about them, but they seemed to be the right thing to say. 

Harley arched his back suddenly, dislodging Peter’s teeth from his chest as his hands clenched around Peter’s hips so tightly he bit out a noise of pain. Harley ground up, rolling his hips into Peter’s warmth as he came, spilling so much that Peter could feel the dampness of his come through both pairs of underwear. 

“C’mon, good job, Harley, keep going, that’s it, good boy,” Peter whispered, focusing on the weak noises Harley was making as his entire body shook with shivers that he didn’t seem to be able to stop. Harley groaned loudly when Peter rolled his own hips, focusing through the point of pain which lessened as Harley’s orgasm kept going and his entire body locked up tight under Peter. 

“Fucking Christ,” Harley panted seconds later, his entire body going soft and pliant as he completely melted into the bed, his hands lazily sliding down Peter’s thighs, nails catching on skin and bringing up goosebumps. He pressed light kisses to Harley’s chest and felt his racing heart against his lips. “Peter, what the hell was that?” Harley finally asked, an edge to his voice that Peter didn’t like. 

“Uhm, praise?” Peter said sheepishly. He sat up, noting that Harley was still half-hard and that his boxers were completely soaked through with pearly come and scrunching his nose up at the waste. “Remember that video we watched the other week?”

Harley was silent for a moment, but then asked, “The one with the old dude?” 

“Oh shut up, you thought he was just as hot as I did,” Peter rolled his eyes and rubbed his thumb over the bruise decorating Harley’s nipple, “ _ anyway, _ I watched it again the other night because I was curious about what he was saying, and it was, like,  _ a lot _ of praise.”

Harley was silent for a long moment that stretched out between them, his eyes stuck on the ceiling above him even though he was still breathing heavily and his heart was still racing under Peter’s hand. This wasn’t the first time one of them had been turned on by something unexpected, though Peter didn’t think  _ praise _ was nearly as shocking as their shared crush on Hulk, but...

“I did  _ not  _ think that would get me off like that,” Harley told him quietly. There was something heavy in his eyes, but Peter had learned months ago that if Harley wanted to talk about something,  _ he _ would bring it up. Pushing him to talk never did anyone any good, so he pushed his worry away and focused on his own thrumming arousal. 

“Well since it did, you think you could make me come now?” Peter asked with a raised brow, and his heart began to race when Harley’s grin turned  _ filthy. _

**Author's Note:**

> i do actually plan on doing all 30 days...it just might take a while


End file.
